Fighters on the Rebound
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: What happened after the final game when the girls lost? How was life for them after it, and what do the members of SG1 have to do with anything?
1. Authors Note

Title: Fighters on the Rebound Rating: PG-13 Summery: What happened after the final game when the girls lost? How was life for them after it, and what do the members of SG1 have to do with anything?  
  
Note: Err, hey people. Just to let you know, this is a project for creative writing, so one page per week. When we get a new assignment I'll write for. This is for my creative writing class btw. ^^ And it has two of my favorite shows in it, I'm a sucker for crossovers. Hehe, though SG1 wont come into play for a while. 


	2. Page One

Chapter One  
  
Tapping the pencil on the side of her leg she resisted the urge to yawn. Math never was one of her strong points. She always had Seishiro to help her, but it's a tad bit harder when they're in different schools. The guy's had different lesson plans after all; most of the classes did in her school do to for that matter. Although that didn't stop Ryo from getting Seishiro to help her, both prepare for tests or homework.  
That was the one thing she admired about him, no matter what he'd always be there to help her when she needed it. It was always big brother to the rescue. She wasn't sure why everyone always thought different during middle school. People always made strange comments on how they were the perfect couple. To her those comments made her feel a bit strange. He was her best friend for crying out loud! Eww, ick and oh-no were a few things that came to mind when those things were said.  
Everyone in her school knows about her relationship with Takasugi. How could they not? Not after that confession of love he sprouted the previous week. Sure at that moment it helped her want to strike him out, but now as she thought on it; it was a tad bit embarrassing. It wasn't she didn't feel the same, the gods know she does. She just wished everything happened a bit different.  
Sighing as tried to clear her head of an arrogant batter and focus on the teacher, the bell rung. At least someone loved her today; well she thought she was loved before she heard what the teacher said before she left the room.  
"Be sure to finish that and have the rest for Monday. Have a nice free day." Ryo frowned; she'd have to get the work that she missed out on from Izumi, seeing as how she was the only one from the team in her class.  
"Aw man! Hey Izumi wait up!"  
  
"Why do they have to pick on me?" The ever whining of Hikaru could be heard as Izumi and Ryo walked towards the gate.  
"Well, I'm sure they didn't mean too Hikaru." Mao stated back as the shorter brunette slung her briefcase behind her head. "Besides that was the norm for all the members of the class. It was phys. Ed after all."  
"I know that! The least they can do is cut us some slack; I mean we do have practice every morning. I'd like to see them have practice like we do first thing then have to go and run 50 laps around the track field!"  
"Oh quit your whining it wasn't that bad." Seira added into the conversation.  
"Not that bad? For you maybe, miss track star." Hikaru added with a bit of teasing into it.  
The red-head just frowned. "Yeah. Whatever."  
"Must you bicker so much?" The ever calm voice of their 3rd basemen called out to them. Ryo just shook her head; nothing was going to make Izumi act any less of the ice princess. Thankfully the team and she learned how what really lay beneath the mask Izumi wore.  
"Oh, hey Izumi!" The even hyper Hikaru greeted, and then paused for a moment before noticing her captain. "Hey Ryo!"  
Ryo just waved. "Hey everyone, are you guys waiting for someone?"  
"Yeah, just waiting for that dippy blonde to show up, I swear if I have to miss time later to do my work . . ." 


	3. Page Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Oh calm down, I'm here." A breathless voice called out to all of them. "Can . . . we . . . go now?" Yoko said all while trying to put some air into her lungs.  
Ryo laughed at her friends. "I think you better. Seira looks mighty impatient today. Oh! Izumi, now I know why I tried to catch up with you."  
As the other waved at the two, Izumi turned to her captain. "Was there something you needed?"  
Green eyes glittered for a moment. "Yep, I kind of zoned out during the last ten minutes of class, would you mind telling me what's due Monday?" She asked while holding a piece of paper in her hand. Izumi barely smiled and took the paper from her writing down the pages and numbers given to their class five minutes earlier. "Yes! Thanks Izumi!"  
"You're welcome. I'll see you later then." And without a second word she waltzed off.  
She looked at the paper, shrugged and placed it with her math book. Usually about now she'd be dashing off to practice, but the coach wanted them to cool off. There was no need to practice when the season didn't start for them for a whole other year. Although Kanako and Yuki have been recording all the games they could this year. If they were playing in the finals now, there was a chance a bunch of those players could be on enemy lines next season.  
She was bored, and with nothing to do. If she had been one of the girlfriends she could go and watch Takasugi practice, although the other team might think was just spying. So there went that idea out the window, and her mother's oden bar wasn't open today.  
Maybe she could phone her uncle over in America. Ok, so he wasn't her real blood uncle, more her god-father. She always remembered how when she was little, she would try and get him to take long hikes. It wasn't very pretty; he was never the outdoorsy type person. She looked at her watch and winced, it'd only be about 00 right now. Damn, well she was 13 hours ahead of him. She sighed; she had to find something to do.  
She stretched her arms over her head and sighed once more into thin air. She looked at the pitcher-mitten and baseball in her bag and smiled. Eh, Coach never said she couldn't just pitch for the hell of it. With that she held a smile on her as she pulled the baseball out and tossed it in the air as she walked to the girls' baseball field.  
  
Takasugi Hiroki swung the baseball bat a few times, as if he were testing what it could do. His coach was testing everyone's batting ability, and he had just been at home hitting some weak excuse of pitching, he really didn't like to use machines, there was no fun in it. So now he was just waiting for all the other guys to finish up, which would be a while, since he's one of the starting batters.  
If they really wanted to get workout he should have gotten the coach to his tofu girl to come and pitch. Then the guys would really have to work for it. He smiled as he thought of the fire in her eyes whenever she pitched. It was one of the things that he loved about her, her determination. And she was really easy on the eyes, but that was just an added bonus. 


	4. Page Three

Chapter 3  
  
As if on cue he heard familiar hummed and turned towards the fence. Sure enough it was Ryo heading over to the girls' baseball field. She was walking while gently tossing the baseball in the air, and she was humming. He knew none of the girls had practice today, so why was she going in that direction?  
He must have been staring to long because one of his buddies from the team noticed. Hiroki felt an elbow in his side. "I've got to say, you sure lucked out with a girl like that." He said while uttering a low whistle.  
The blonde just glared at his friend. "Don't whistle like that when talking about Ryo."  
The blue haired guy just smiled, and looked to the other player to his right. Shinji was the same age as Hiroki, but a grade above him. He had dark blue hair, with dark brown eyes. His coloration was rather pale however; he was the teams 2nd basemen. And next to him was Hakkai, the team's shortstop. He had brown hair, green eyes and wore glasses. "I don't know, what do you think, huh Hakkai?"  
He just smiled very sweetly and shrugged. "Well, she is very beautiful, and these sort of actions from Shinji are just saying he agrees' with your taste."  
Hiroki just shook his head with amusement. "You guys are odd."  
As he said that, Shinji had an odd gleam in his eyes. He took one look at Hiroki, then one to his friends' girlfriend, who was slowly walking and humming some unsaid song. Then a moment later he whistled at the girls' team pitcher. "Hey beautiful! Why don't you come and pitch for us a little while?"  
That quickly got her out of her daze. She stopped, and out of shock dropped the baseball. She just stood there confused.  
And thereafter, the 2nd basemen had his head being slapped by Hiroki. "What did I just tell you?"  
"Hey! Watch it Takasugi! I was only giving her a compliment!"  
As always Hakkai just stood there and smiled. He noticed Ryo walk to the fence, though she looked a tad bit embarrassed. He quietly left his two friends who were bickering as usual, and introduced himself to his friend's girlfriend.  
"Hello, I'm sorry if my friend startled you."  
"Oh? Umm, it's alright. I was just a little surprised." She looked over at the two guys. "Why does it look like Hiroki is going kill the other guy.?"  
Hakkai just laughed. "I believe he's protecting your honor. I'm Cho Hakkai by the way. And I believe you're Hayakawa Ryo, am I right?"  
She nodded. "Yes, I am. You're a friend of Hiroki's?"  
He smiled. "Something like that." Hakkai heard soft footsteps behind him. It was the man in question himself.  
"Ah, there's my tofu!" He said with a big grin on his face. His girlfriend just glared at him.  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?"  
He pretended to think for a moment. "Not to?"  
"Then why do you continue to do so?"  
And there went his biggest smile. "'Cause you're my tofu, that's why." A small blush rose on her cheeks. 


End file.
